Memories
by tashaxxx
Summary: A game that involves talking about childhood memories, which isn't always a good thing. I know terrible summary but, hopefully, the story's better.


**Just a little one shot I hope you enjoy. Also, if anyone has any ideas for another one shot I'd love you to message me them or put them in a review thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the A-team**

"Someone shut this fool up!" BA shouted as Murdock continued to talk.

They'd been on the road for the last 4 hours, driving from New York back to LA. Needless to say Murdock had gotten bored. "If you'd just let us fly you wouldn't have to listen to him." Face stated, laughing as the crazy pilot started to hum along to a tune in his own head. BA growled.

"I told you I ain't flying. And I ain't bein' drugged no more either." BA warningly told them.

"Then you'll just have to get used to driving with Murdock then." Hannibal smiled around the cigar in his mouth.

"No chance, Hannibal. And I told ya, don't smoke in my van." Hannibal ignored the angry man and continued smoking.

"Let's play a game." Murdock excitedly asked. BA growled in reply but Face and Hannibal shared a smirk.

"Go on then, Captain." Hannibal turned in his chair to look at the two men in the back. Murdock was bouncing up and down in his seat, while Face was lounging in his own seat.

"Better not distract me anymore, fool. 'Less you wanna end up in a ditch." BA growled.

"It's not gonna distract you, BA. It's a game I invented." Murdock said, in an exaggerated hurt voice.

"What game, Murdock?" Face asked his best friend.

"I'm gonna ask questions and the three of you have to answer them."

"Better be no crazy questions fool."

"Nope. They're gonna be questions bout our childhood." Murdock was growing more and more excited. Hannibal knew giving the crazy pilot sugar at the last rest stop was a bad idea.

Face shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "Why our childhood, Murdock?"

"Simple Facey. In the VA we have to do trust exercises and one of those things is talkin' so I made a game out of it." Face looked at Murdock doubtfully but Murdock's smile just grew larger, "C'mon Facey, it'll be fun."

"Just do it, Faceman. As long as that crazy fool stops rockin' my van." BA threating said. Murdock was rocking the van with his bouncing and it was starting to get on the larger man nerves.

"Right then. Hannibal. You first." Murdock grinned. "What was your favourite game as a kid?"

"Baseball." Face couldn't help but laugh at that. Figured Hannibal liked games that involved planning.

"You're turn you ugly mudsucker."

"Don't call me that, fool." BA growled at the captain, warningly.

Murdock ignored the bigger man and continued, "Same question, big guy."

"Football." BA grunted. Murdock turned around to Face.

"You too Facey."

"Probably, football." Face was hesitant to relax not liking to talk about his childhood but hopefully Murdock would stay with the easy questions.

"Next question." Murdock said eagerly. "What's the worst thing you did as a kid?"

"Don't wanna answer your own questions Murdock." Hannibal asked around his cigar.

"Can't. The quizmaster's not allowed to answer." Murdock replied happily, earning a snort of laughter from Face and Hannibal and an irritated growl from BA. "Now answer the question guys."

"Worst thing I did was probably setting fire to the science lab." Hannibal stated earning amused smirks from the rest of the team. "Completely on purpose of course had to get to a date you see and those lessons where pretty boring."

"Broke someone's nose in school once." BA started. "Kept causin' trouble and I was getting' sick of it so I punched 'im. He never got in my way again."

"Always with the bad attitude you ugly mudsucker, your turn now Facey."

"I conned one of the sisters at the orphanage into letting me miss a week of school." Hannibal laughed at that thought. When Face didn't go to elaborate, Murdock continued with the questions.

"What's your best childhood memory then?"

"That's a question, Murdock. Had a lot of them." Hannibal said, leaning back in his chair. "Would probably have to be my 16th birthday. My old man bought me a car and we spent the day figuring out how to drive it." Hannibal laughed at the memory.

"Mine's gotta be when I was 10 on thanksgiving. My Mama got a huge turkey and invited some of the neighbours 'round. That was a lot of fun." Hannibal nodded at the black man. BA may have a bad attitude but he'd always have a soft spot for his Mama.

Face stared at the wall for a minute, thinking about what his best memory would be. There weren't a lot of them but he was sure there had to be one of them. "I spent a couple of weeks with a real nice family when I was about 6."

"What happened to 'em?" Face only shrugged in answer, earning him frowns from his friends. They understood that Face didn't like talking about his family but it was still odd to not get a lot of words coming from the usually very talkative conman.

"Alright." Murdock hesitated for a minute, considering if this was a good question to ask. "How about your worst memory?"

Murdock saw Face freeze in his seat. Instantly he regretted asking but Hannibal was already answering. "Worst memory will have been when my Granny died." Hannibal said, smoking on his cigar and looking out of the window in thought. He and his Granny had been close, pretty similar in the way they acted. Yeah he missed her but it had been years ago.

"Yeah, Mie will have been when my Dad died." BA replied, sadly. He was watching the road deep in thought. He missed his Dad but he still had his Mama that was a good thing. Murdock gave them sympathetic looks then turned to Face.

"What 'bout you Facey?"

Face looked down at his shoes, thinking about that one particular memory. Hell, if Hannibal and BA managed to tell the team there's why couldn't Face. It wasn't like his was as bad as BA's and Hannibal's worst memories. "Mine will have been…erm…when my Mum left me." Murdock looked at his friend sympathetically but Face continued looking down at his feet. He'd never understood why his Mum had left him at the orphanage and he knew he'd given the sisters and Father Maghil hell when they'd first found him there.

The three men where sat in silence for so long that Murdock started to feel guilty. He didn't like seeing his friends sad, something which happened rare enough or at least in his sight. Well he couldn't have this could he.

"The wheels on the van go round and round. The wheels on the van go round and round." Murdock started to bellow at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up fool!" BA shouted at the crazy pilot. Hannibal started to laugh and Face started to join Murdock in his singing, making BA even angrier.

"The wheels on the van go round and round." Face and Murdock sang in the back of the van between choked laughter.

"That's it fool if you don't stop I'm gonna make ya walk back." BA shouted as the other three men continued laughing and singing.


End file.
